Cataline Felinus
'Parent History' The history of the old and new kingdom. The old kingdoms the Wolves and the Tigers always in battle with one another since birth. This two heavy cultures use brute force and old magik in the battle of life. One day a prince and a princess are born. A prince from the tigers and the princess from the wolves which in destiny will be the star crossed lovers in the turn of the century or eon for that matter. Leon-O and Luna grew and grew until one day in their teenage years went into battle with each others clans/packs and as they say love at first sight begun a beautiful love but, also a bloodshedding lust burning into chaos between both tigers and wolves. They snuck out at night and met one another deep in the forest of Clawirious. Though keeping their love from the elders was diffcult didn't mean it wasn't impossible. As they grew closer together they learned each other's history and learned they were fighting for intolrance and ignorance, they made a plan to escape from the corruption and evil of their elders and most of all their blood lines. The plan went into action and took the friends and family members they trusted to start the new pack/clan and run away this to the new members however was learned on short notice and some didn't go with the couple. Leon-O had two younger brothers only one came with him and Luna's sisters came all three and most of their friends came with complete loyality to their alphas and this was only the beginning of this deadly but, rewarding destiny. Luna and Leon-O were alphas of this new pack/clan but the problem was they didn't have a name or even know how to start. Then, they decided to name it after the forest that held their secret since the beginning, Clawirious. Many years later after battling with the Old Kingdoms and the moments of peace Luna gave birth to twins one weretiger and one werewolf both girls. Cataline Meowlody Felinus the eldest out of the twins and her youngest sibling Aleu Howleen Crescent. Personality Cataline is a very masked monster. She will seem like this hard and dark monster on the outside but, really she is soft and sweet. Her alpha like traits and characteristics make it hard for her to be open because she has to be a leader figure to her packmates. She is very loyal, strong-welled, fearless, and strong. Also, like most cats/big cats she is very curious so, she is always willing to learn. She normally is in a shell around new people and people she doesn't normaly talk much, if Felix is around she will surely warm up and be somewhat open though it would be awkward for a while. She is a secret comic book geek inside for Lionman the normies version for Batman. She also holds another secret she always wishes to be a normal ghoul, but why? Well, since she is a princess along with her sister and her parents are king and queen of the new kingdom and alphas of Clawirious. She is always treated like a princess. She hates it. This is because it is always thought that princesses are sobbish, crass, and spoiled...sound fimilar? And she doesn't want that kind of image on her because she isn't like that at all. Mansters bend over backwards and everymonster does her bidding. She doesn't like that either. She wants to be treated like every other monster. Relationships Family Friends Since, she was always on the run. She didn't make much friends when she was younger. So, when she went to Monster High, she made some but, not many because of her outside gestures. +Aleu Crescent: Her sister always been there, so she accepts her as a friend. +Felix: Her awkward friend for the longest time before they started dating. +Ghoulia Yelps: Her comic buddy and her best friend. +Toralei Stripe: She doesn't like that Toralei terrorizes her classmates but, she understands Toralei and enjoys some of her pranks once in a while. The Packs Romance Cat, our eldest princess of Clawirious had a bad relationship with a werecat before Felix. He was abusive and just horrible to Cataline. Her sister Aleu and their loyal packmates tricked him into the forest and beat him to death. This leaves Cataline traumatized and not trust mansters at all. Many years later Felix comes along, at first, she hated him but, then she slowly fell in love with the young manster. Though, she had trouble at first, he helped her even though he didn't know why she was like this or how it happened, later he gains her trust and loyality. He asked her to date her and she accepted. They have been dating ever since. Now, Felix status with her is her own Warrior. Gallery Category:Werecat Category:Original Characters Category:Females